


Before Prom

by Quackyeon



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, brand new music trainees - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, everyone is the same age, mostly about Sihun, prom au, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Sihun wants to make prom the best prom ever, however, it's not as easy as it looks.





	Before Prom

Sihun was looking over the decorations as they arrived at the school. He hummed a little, "Everything okay?" Daehwi asked, Sihun was head of the prom committee and was taking his role _very_ seriously. Sihun nodded, Daehwi let out a small breath, "I know I said I'd stay as head of decorations - but I really need to go meet up with Woojin - we're going to match our suits and everything." Daehwi had been asked to prom by Woojin very early on in the run up to prom. Sihun was happy for Daehwi who had been desperate for the athletic but clearly oblivious Woojin to ask him out, and now they were completely inseparable. As if on cue Woojin came into the venue and Daehwi practically ran over to him, giving him a deep kiss, which only made Sihun roll his eyes. This was the downside of the two of them finally finding out how the other felt, they were constantly making out with each other. Daehwi claimed that when Sihun finally got himself a boyfriend that he'd understand - but Sihun didn't really see the fun in making out all day in front of everyone. He was not exactly into public displays of affection - he wondered if that would change if he had a boyfriend. He had too much with prom and yearbook and studying, he guessed there was no time for boys. He looked up when someone came into the hall. 

"Sihun, you know this is Daehwi's job, right?" 

"Well, he wants to spend time picking out a suit or something, and someone had to turn this hall into a night under the stars." Sihun looked over at Seongjun, "why are you here? I mean you should probably be picking out a suit or whatever." 

Seongjun laughed a little, "I'm the deputy head of the prom committee and if you're here then I should be here." He said with a little laugh. "Plus if I went home I'd have to start doing my chemistry homework." He said slowly picking something up and beginning put it up, he smiled over at Sihun, "Yeah we're going to need to do this with the whole team." 

"I know." Sihun gave him a lazy smile, they had been close since middle school and now they were in their final year together, they knew they were going to go to the same college - which was a nice thing to know. Sihun was going for literature and Seongjun for astrophysics. Honestly, Sihun was kind of in awe of him, he was so smart and so talented at everything. He was a little surprised that Seongjun had joined the prom committee, he was head of the student body and on some of the sports teams. Sihun did, however, appreciate Seongjun being on the committee, he was equally hard working and while most of them did not share Sihun's vision for the best prom ever, Seongjun at least feigned the same enthusiasm. "We have to check through the decorations though, did you sort out the refreshments?" 

Seongjun nodded, "yeah, I promise you'll love it, but let me keep them a secret okay?" 

"Junnie!" Sihun looked at him, trying his best not to pout. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"Don't start Sihun, please, let me surprise you. When have I ever let you down? I used to pick you for my team on dodge ball even though you were the worst." 

"You told me I was good." Sihun said throwing one of the decorations at Seongjun, although he laughed a little, "so now I don't know if I should trust you." 

"Sihun!!" Seongjun threw the decoration back, "You're going to love it, I promise. I would never ruin our prom, you know that." 

Sihun knew the other wouldn't ruin prom. Over the next few days they began to set everything up for the prom. It was really coming together, Sihun was with Daehwi trying to arrange the celestial bodies inside the dance hall. Daehwi was more interested in talking about dates, "Hey, Si, who are you going to prom with?" 

"Huh?" Sihun stopped what he was doing, it was the night before prom and he hadn't found a date, all the good men would have been taken. He bit his lip, "oh, I didn't ask anyone." 

"Why not?" Daehwi puffed out his cheeks, "I mean you've been crushing on Seongjun for years, why not ask him?" 

"Please Dae, I can't ask him. He's-" He stopped looking over at Seongjun laughing with Woong as they were putting something up. "He's probably into someone else." 

"Sihun... who wouldn't want to date you?" 

"Just get back to work." he said softly, moving to get back to it, thinking about all the things they could do to make sure the prom goes well. He didn't have time to think about the fact that he was going to be date less. 

Sihun came down the stairs in his suit the next night dressed up and ready for prom, he was a little nervous, he had forgotten to get a prom date. He was head of the prom committee and he was going to be going to prom alone, wonderful. He smiled when he got to the bottom of the stairs, and paused to take a few photos before his mom came over, fixing his suit jacket. "You didn't tell us Seongjun was taking you to prom." She said softly, "I know it's what you always dreamed." Sihun shook his head. 

"Mom, please, he's probably just here to get me he's my deputy head of the prom committee." Sihun said, just as Seongjun came out of the living room and gave him a smile. Sihun gave him a little nod, "Hi, sorry... if you heard my mom, she was just joking. I mean, she knows that I am such an idiot that I didn't even find a prom date. I'm so sorry, your mom probably made you come here because my mom told her how pathetic I am." Sihun's mom had left to give them some privacy, so they could talk. 

"Sihun, please." Seongjun said quietly, pinning a flower to Sihun's lapel, it was a black rose, that had been dusted and painted to look like a galaxy, "I just thought it went with out theme and I didn't want you to have something that other people would have." He took a small breath, and Sihun was glad that he was wearing makeup, knowing that he was going pink under the concealer. "I had... been meaning to talk to you before... I wanted to ask... I had like a card and it was going to be cute and maybe people would have posted it on facebook and it would have gone viral... God, Seongjun stop talking." he chided himself, "I just, I wanted to know if you would be my date to the prom?" 

"Seongjun" Sihun said quietly, he knew the other wouldn't mess with him like this. He just couldn't believe the other would like to take him to prom. "Did you not find someone else?" 

"Sihun, please, I only ever wanted to ask you, but you were so busy. And then I tried to get Donghyun to help but he was busy with Youngmin and I didn't know what to do, and every time I started to get the courage to ask you but then... I just couldn't." He said quietly, "and now it's last minute, and you're dressed up to go, and I'm already in my suit too - and we didn't get to match and I already booked the car." 

"Seongjun." He said reaching out to take his hand. "If you're messing with me, or just want to go as friends I will actually cry." Seongjun gripped his hand back, giving it a soft squeeze. Seongjun shook his head. "Mom! Come take some pictures of me and my date." He said with a small laugh, leaning against Seongjun as they took pictures together. After taking as many pictures as Sihun's mom wanted they went out, Sihun smiled at the car that Seongjun had rented for them, laughing as he got in, still holding hands with the boy he'd been interested in since he was old enough to know that he liked men. He was still a bit nervous about if prom would be the best night ever, he wanted it to be. He wanted next years prom to be unable to stand up to what he had done. 

He was nervous when they got out of the car, holding hands with Seongjun, squeezing his hand as they walked in. It was amazing. He couldn't believe that they have managed to pull this off, he was surprised to see how amazing the hall looked, it looked perfect, like a starry night. They posed for pictures, and Sihun couldn't help but go over to the refreshments, almost tearing up looking at how perfect they were. The punch was dark blue with some sort of edible glitter in it, giving it a shimmer, then there were the cupcakes, frosted to look like constellations and galaxies. "You really did amazing." Sihun said, pressing a quick kiss to Seongjun's cheek. Seongjun's hand on his waist making him feel comfortable. 

"I wanted to show you how much I cared." Seongjun said quietly, "I joined prom committee just to be with you more." He said as he pulled Sihun onto the dance floor, they slow danced together, Sihun's arms around Seongjun's neck, eventually braving a kiss. It was slow and soft, and it brought a warmth to his cheeks. This really was the best night ever.


End file.
